Butterflied
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Butterflied through Grissom and Sara's eyes
1. Prologue :Grissom sees Debbie

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, Sara and Grissom Romance would have long since happened.

A/N: This is my first CSI fic, so I hope you like it. I'd like to thank my sister, who is in love with CSI and helped me write this.

* * *

I calmly surveyed the living room with my back up against the wall. I noticed the red floor lamp was turned on, but what caught my eye was the coffee table. It was an ordinary table, but what was intresting was the items placed on top of it. A glasss vase was filled with red roses that had wilted, two wine glasses stood empty next to an unopened bottle of wine and wine opener. It was apparent that the victim had been expecting company.

I took a few cautios steps toward the hallway and observed the brush marks of a vacum cleaner, along with footsteps leading down the hall, and the hurried footsteps runnning down it.I hugged the wall of the hallway, careful not to disturb the footprints. I shined my flashlight in the first open room. It appeared to be a guest room, with a pull-out sofa. The design was red in white, with a red tassled blanket draping the sofa, and red and white pillows; One covered with red butterflies. I moved my light to the metal shelf. Covering it was several glass cases butterflies, similar to ones I had at home, a few boxes als with butterflies and other items.

I walked into the master bedroom and I see a motif similar to that of the spare bedroom. The closet is a little ajar with a red blouse inside. There are dozens of items with butterflies on them. I hug the wall again, and this time I head twards the bathroom.

The bathroom lights are turned on displaying a black and white checkerboard motif. The police had said that the body was near the shower area, so I moved towards it. I saw the body of a young woman waering a pink spaghetti-strapped top and low rider jeans. A red thong peeked out from the jeans and I could see a butterfly tattoo on the small of her back. I bent to get a look at her face. When I did, my eyes grew wide with shock.

She was a young brunette, slender with pale skin. Her brown eyes stared back at me and my heart seemed to stop beating. This wasn't possible, the victims name was Debbie Marlin, it couldn't be--. I stood and left the bathroom, retracing my cautios steps, but this time with more speed. It couldn't be her, it couldn't. I left the house and searched the crowd for the person on my mind. I can see Warrick and Cather ine walking towards me now, and then I see her.

Sara's face was turned away from me, but she soon met my eyes. The resemblance was incredible, and filled me with fear. I couldn't stop looking at her. Jim walked up to me, blocking my view of Sara.

"Ready for us?" He asks.

I look at him, trying to keep calm, " For now no one enters this house except CSI."

He nods, and I can't help but look at Sara again. I had always tried to convince myself that nothing could ever happen to her, that all I felt for her was a close friendship. Now I knew that all of that was a lie.

* * *

Tell me what you think please.


	2. Sara gets an unwanted task

Disclaimer: As i've said countless times I don't own any of this.

A/N: This chapter is in Sara's POV. Enjoy.

* * *

I waited as Grissom handed out our assignments. Our case was the homicide of a woman, but I hadn't seen the crime scene yet. I figured that I would soon. I was actually a little excited about this case. It had been a while since I had worked with Grissom, so I couldn't wait to begin.

Grissom walked over to Warrick, not even glancing in my direction. "Warrick you've got the car," he said.

"Which one?" Warrick asked.

"Both."

Wow both, this was unusual. I figuered the vic had only one car, so why both cars.

"Uh," Brass said looking strangly at Grissom, "Take the Honda. The VW belongs to the victim's friend over there." He gestured to a blonde haired woman standing next to an officer," She called it in."

"Aww," Warrick sympathized,"thats too bad. This will be a day she'll never forget."

I doubted that Grissom had even heard any of that. He kept staring at me, not that I minded, I mean he hadn't given me this much attention in weeks. It was just that his stare was a mixture of shock, relief and worry. He looked as if he was afraid I would vanish off the face of the Earth at any second.

Grissom shook his head a little, then gave me my assignment, "Sara you take the perimeter."

Did he say that right, the perimeter?

"What?" I exclaimed surprised," You just did a one hour walkthrough. The perimeter cannot be a priority."

"I need you to work the outside." He explained harshly, "Catherine and I will work the inside."

I gave him a hard stare to match his tone of voice, but I set out to do what I was assigned. I had a chance too work with him at last, and he makes me do the perimeter while he and Catherine work the crime scene.

"I'll go talk to the friend," Catherine said.

I could tell she was as confused as I was.

" Find out where she walked and what she might have touched in there," I heard Grissom say.

I searched among the trees, ground and bushes as if I thought I would find somthing. What could I possibly be looking for? I didn't make any sense at all the way Grissom had acted. I reached the side of the house and poked around at the gate. Their was a white powdery film covering the concrete. I fingred some with my glove to get a closer look. Probably plaster, not much good that would be. I looked around wondering what the others were doing. I could see Catherine talking to some guy across the street. I figured she was at least learning something from him.

I finished my unwanted assignment with an empty evidence bag; what a surprise. I looked around for Grissom, kind of hoping for an explanation or a new assignment, but he was no where in sight.Catherine was gone too, but I could still see Warrick pouring over the car and thought I'd see what he was up too. He could probaly use a hand.

"I have absolutely nothing," I told him, "How are you doing?"

Warrick looked up at me,"I got a lot. Check out the backseat."

I leaned over and examined the car's stash of grocery bags," Bannanas, stuffed mushrooms."

Warrick dug in as well, "Chocolate syrup, a six-pack of soda, a box of condoms."

"No surprises there." I commented.

They didn't call Las Vegas "Sin City" for nothing.

"Fresh bag of groceries in an unlocked car?" Warrick questioned. He was right that was odd.

I didn't ponder over it for long, "Maybe she was interrupted."

If I only knew who "she" was.

* * *

Please review, there the best part of writing fanfic.


	3. Blood Bath

Disclaimer: Me own this, yeah right.

A/N: Sorry for the wait folks, but I have been really busy with my other fics, but here it is. Roll it!

* * *

**Grissom's POV.**

I'm still staring at the body. I can't seem to register it into my brain that this isn't Sara. She looks some much like her. Catherine walks in, and glances my way briefly; she looks back when she notices the resemblance.

"Whoa!"

I nod at her.

"One thing I can never get over with this job," She said shaking her head, "Anything can happen to anybody."

"That's why we're here," I replied not looking up.

Was this supposed to be Sara? Did she have any enemies that I didn't know about? Fear washed over me like tidal wave. What didn't I know about her? Catherine was taking in the whole bathroom,

"I bet this bathroom was the reason she bought this place."

I look up now, something has caught my attention. I sniff the air, "What am I smelling?" I ask.

Catherine takes a whiff, "Cleanser," She says, "Bleach maybe."

I stand up and look at the blood on the mirror with Catherine, "Arterial spray is neck high, indicates that she was standing when she was attacked," She says pointing.

In my minds eye, I picture Debbie Marlin having her throat slashed. With her appearance like a certain someone, I quickly shook it out of my head. "And the highest gush has the most volume," Catherine continued.

My gaze shifts back to the Vic, "Definite lack of lividity," I said, "She must have bled out."

I can't stop staring at her face. Catherine began to use her skills,

"The killer had to get something on him. Had to be a bloody mess, but there's no ... footprints, there's no handprints, no smears."

I'm still riveted to the body, "She looks like she was placed in this position."

"What's the message?" she asks me.

I don't answer her. Right now I'm not sure of anything.

* * *

**Sara's POV.**

Warrick and I are standing in the victim's kitchen. Right now this is the closest I had been all night to the crime scene. We poured ourselves over the contents of the refrigerator.

"What do we got here?" Warrick said taking an item, "Pendale's milk. Non-fat. Half a gallon. Unopened."

He quickly snapped a photo.

"Groceries that made it inside," I stated.

I walked over to the grocery bag on the counter, and rummage through it. "Fancy crackers, brie, coupons with no receipt," I listed.

"No receipt?" Warrick said, "This milk expires on the 23rd."

"Eight days from now."

Warrick began to use his knowledge, "Milk is delivered daily to the supermarket. That's a ten-day window.People usually reach back for a fresh one. Hmm ... subtract ten from the 23rd?"

He is so pathetic at math. I quickly do the sum in my head,

"She was at Pendale's two days ago."

"Well according to Brass, that's the last time her boyfriends car was seen out front." This case has just taken an interesting turn.

* * *

**Grissom's POV.**

I sit in the bathtub, taking a swab in the drain. Catherine is doing the same at the sink. I calmly put the swab in a tube for testing. Life seems so much easier when you're at work. Your mind doesn't dawdle on dangerous subjects. At work, I'm in control of my life. At home, Sara is in control of it, even though she doesn't know it.

I look at the tube rack, "Positive for both."

"Same here," Catherine said when her swab turned purple, "So there's blood in all four drains, followed by bleach."

"He kills Debbie in the shower; then he washes up in both sinks and the tub. Why?"

It is a curious thing that the killer would clean a bathtub, when the victim wasn't in it. I hardly doubted that the killer took a bath after he murdered someone.

"The answer is in the drains," Catherine says.

I volunteered to go under the house and look. I needed to get out of that bathroom. I walked towards the kitchen so I could get to the drains under the house.

"I'm gonna tell Griss what we got," I hear Sara's voice say, "Then I'll go see the Vic."

What? There was absolutely no way I was going to let her see Debbie. I reached the kitchen as Sara was just leaving,

"Sara I need you for something."

She sighs, "Can't this wait Grissom, I need to tell you what we got."

"Warrick can tell me," I said avoiding her brown eyes, "I need you to go under the house collect the contents of the bathroom drains."

I can tell Sara is not pleased with this, "Grissom I haven't even seen the crime scene yet. How about you go do it?"

"Please Sara," I beg, "Do this for me."

Amazingly she only rolled her eyes, "You owe me big time," she said as she left to do what I asked.

Warrick looked at me puzzled, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I reply, still watching her leave.

* * *

**Sara's POV.**

"Oh I hate it when I get dirty," I said as I crawled under the house," Why did I listen to him? He could have done this himself."

Because you have been in love with him since the Ice Age. I reach the bathroom pipe, and turn the stubborn pipe with my wrench. Water begins to flow out, and I quickly grabbed the container to collect it. I remove the pipe, and poor the remaining blood stained water into the container. I look up into the pipe seeing if I missed anything else.

Mud stains my jeans. Oh Grissom was going to pay, yes he was.

* * *

Tell me what ya'll think in reviews.


End file.
